The Four Faces of Oliver Queen
by Calie1
Summary: Oliver Queen is four different people and each one of them is bent on pursuing Chloe and driving her crazy.
1. The Green Arrow

**The Four Faces of Oliver Queen: **

**Chapter 1: The Green Arrow**

Notes: Four one shots. All dealing with the four different personalities of Oliver Queen. But all four of them are insistent on pursuing Chloe.

A loud laugh echoed through the alley and Chloe smiled to herself

A loud laugh echoed through the alley and Chloe smiled to herself. It wasn't often she got out, let alone with friends. It had been nice to be invited by a few women from work for a few drinks. Lois hadn't been invited and Chloe had felt a little guilty about it. But Lois' face had been buried so far into a Superman story she had no idea what was going on around her. No one else was lucky for an exclusive with the man of steel except Lois. There was a reason for that.

"And that blond!" Karen exclaimed and sighed as they walked down the alley to the parking garage. "He was so hot!"

Brenda groaned. "I know."

"What blond?" Chloe questioned, momentarily forgetting everything else.

"You missed him. But I'm pretty sure he saw you. When you went to the bathroom his eyes followed you all the way to the door." Brenda raised her eyebrows suggestively.

How had she missed being checked out by a hot blond? Man was she an idiot.

"Ladies, your wallets, jewelry, and phones."

Chloe spun around at the voice and gasped. Right in front of her face was the barrel of a gun. She was Chloe Sullivan. Best friend of Superman. If she figured out who he was she was going to have Clark kick his ass. Angrily she yanked her purse off her shoulder and held it out and then began unclipping her necklace. The other girls were doing the same. A green blur suddenly flooded her vision and she found herself staring at the back of a green clad figure.

"Ladies don't usually like being man handled." The Green Arrow easily knocked the gun out of the robber's hand and didn't hesitate as his fist landed on the robbers face, knocking him unconscious. Had he really thought he could point a gun at Chloe and get away with it? As the stranger collapsed to the ground the Green Arrow turned to the three women. They all stood in shock except one. Then her eyes narrowed and he could swear she was shaking with anger. He offered them a charming smile then took Chloe's hand in his own. "Ms. Sullivvan." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently before backing away and disappearing into the shadows.

That dirty bastard. Coming back like that and rescuing her. Who did he think he was? Brenda and Karen were talking a mile a minute behind her. Not about the robber though, about the Green Arrow. Chloe glanced down at her hand and looked at it shock. "That son of a bitch! He stole my engagement ring!"


	2. Mr Queen

**The Four Faces of Oliver Queen**

**Chapter 2: Mr. Queen**

Charity events were okay.

Charity events were okay. Free food, free drink, a reason to dress up and hopefully get hit on. That's how she got her jollies now with men. Unfortunately, she couldn't get drunk. She was covering the event for the Daily Planet and had been dreading it all day. That was until she caught sight of the spiky blond hair. He saw her. There was no doubt about that. But he mingled, offered his sweet, charming smile wherever he went and every time managed to look her way. Finally, after about an hour he made his way to her.

"Chloe." Oliver said with a warm smile. Normally, he would have given her a hug. They hadn't seen each other in a year after all. But he knew when to tread carefully.

"Where is my ring?" She demanded. Instead of him seeming taken aback by her sudden question he only smiled.

"Let's dance." Before she had a moment to respond he grabbed her hand, the one that he just recently relieved of the unwelcome weight of a ring, and pulled her onto the dance floor. When they reached an open area he pulled her into his arms.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" She'd forgotten about the ring. He was flirting her, and making no effort to hide it.

Just when he was beginning to enjoy himself she brought up business. There was something going on. "I intercepted some information on the way to our good friend Lex." Whatever anger she felt towards him was gone and replaced by shock. "Four a couple of months I've known he'd been into something. Pulling information from all over the world. It wasn't until a week ago that I found out there was a meeting to take place. We rounded up everyone and retrieved the information before he got it. I knew it would be something but I wasn't prepared for what I found." He pulled her closer against him as he thought of the things he discovered.

"What was it?" She asked impatiently. He was worried; she could see it in his face.

"Tell me Chloe," he whispered gently, "how many people know you have the ability to heal others?" Her body went tense in his arms and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "It's okay. No one knows except me." She stared up at him, with fear in her eyes. "I have to know Chloe. How is it you didn't stay dead and what did they do to you?"

Man, did he know how to pick the questions. Could she really answer his questions in one dance? No. "It's a long story, but I'm okay." The song drew to an end and they drew apart. She missed the feel of his arms around her. Had it really been a year since he had held her like that?

"We'll talk again." He grabbed her hand gently and pulled it up to his lips, kissing the bare fingers with pleasure. "In the mean time I have to attend to some more boring business."

He stood up strait, his tuxedo clad figure towering over her. But he didn't intimidate her, she just wanted him more.

"You asked me what I'm doing here." He stepped back from her and looked down into her wide eyes. "It's not over. They're after the meteor infected. I needed to make sure you were okay."

As usual he walked away leaving her in shock. The first time he did it was a year ago. He'd kissed her out of the blue and then left. Left her standing there in shock with an apology and a promise that he would be back. He'd come back, just like he said. But between then and now she'd seen Jimmy again and gotten engaged.


	3. Oliver Queen

**The Four Faces of Oliver Queen**

**Chapter 3: Oliver Queen**

Notes: I should have said this in the beginning but I didn't want to give this to much away. Each chapter is based on a differed aspect of Oliver. The first is his Green Arrow persona. The second was Mr. Queen, the guy with the money, the guy in the suit. Which is why it was at a fundraisere. This one is labeled Oliver Queen. Although it does incorporate parts of the Green Arrow it is mostly just Oliver, nothing great. The next one will be titled Ollie. I've never been quite fond of the nickname, but I figured it was the best way to represent the different side of Oliver in chapter four. Chapter four will be the last chapter and will resolve everything. Including Chloe, Oliver, their relationship, and what is going on with Chloe's engagement.

"I can't believe I got suckered into this

"I can't believe I got suckered into this." Chloe mumbled grumpily. It was three in the morning and she was sitting in Oliver's Metropolis apartment working on the computer.

"Yes you can." Oliver said as he exited his room. "Where are they?"

Chloe squinted against the light of the computer. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted yet. "About ten minutes away."

"Alright." As he put on the rest of his gear he couldn't help but look at Chloe out of the corner of his eye. He should have felt bad about dragging out of bed. It was wrong of him and he should have finished the job on his own. But any excuse to make her come to him didn't make him feel bad at all. Besides, she could have said no and she didn't. He hadn't made her get out of bed. "Let them know I'll I'm on my way and to wait for me. No jumping the gun." He put his earpiece in his ear and grabbed his glasses. As she relayed the message he came up behind her and waited. "We ready?"

"Yea." She sighed. He'd gotten along fine without her for a year. Why did he have to bother her now?

'Thanks. You're the best." He looked down on her from behind and smiled to himself. She didn't turn and look at him but he didn't mind. It gave him the opportunity to watch her with her knowing. He had watched her over the past year a lot more than she knew.

"Yea, yea. Just get out there and do your stuff." She wouldn't look at him. The least Chloe could do is pretend she was upset with him. Then suddenly his chest pressed against her back and he pressed his lips against cheek.

"I mean it."

Just when she went to turn around he was walking to the door. "I want my ring when you get back!"

"What ring?" Then he shut the door.

She tried so hard to be mad at him. She really hated Oliver Queen at that moment. He didn't deserve her kindness. Not after what he did.

"_You're leaving?" Not yet. He couldn't leave her. She should have been ashamed of herself. There were so many good things he could do in the world but all she could think about was him leaving her._

"_I'm sorry." Oliver frowned. Leaving wasn't hard. He didn't have any regrets, except for her. "I'm going to come back. But…" How could he say how he felt? He couldn't. To say it now was foolish. "There just one thing I have to do before I leave. It's selfish but I have to do it."_

_There was something in the way he spoke that had her confused, almost worried. "What?" Oliver didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped his arm around her waste and kissed her._

Chloe didn't smile at the memory. It had caused her too many sleepless nights to smile about it.


	4. Ollie

**The Four Faces of Oliver Queen**

**Chapter 4: Ollie**

Notes: This is the last chapter. Now althought Chloe doesn't once call him Ollie (it just sounds strange to me) but the Oliver in this story is the one that opens up to her. So it seemed appropriate that it would be a name that someone would use in a more intimate situation. Does that make any sense? I want to write more Oliver/Chloe stories. If some has a really good idea pass it by me. Thanks for all of the reviews. That's one of the things that keeps me going.

The knock at his door was loud and persistent.

The knock at his door was loud and persistent. He would have been concerned if he hadn't known it was Chloe. When the door opened and he saw her other side, her face angry, and her hands on her hips, he should have been worried.

"I'm done playing games with you. Give me my ring back." She walked passed him and stood in front of his desk. "Now."

Although she was inside he was still standing there facing an empty doorway with a frown on his face. As soon as he opened he door he knew he was in for some trouble. It was only a matter of time before she had enough of him. Still, he wasn't through with her. "No." Oliver shut the door and turned around to face her.

"No? You can't tell me no. It belongs to me."

"Technically, it belongs to Jimmy. I think you should give it back to him." Oliver walked over to the chair behind his desk and fell back into it with one leather clad leg stretched out. "I'm about to go out Chloe, we need to make this quick."

"Make it quick? You've been dragging this out for almost two weeks. If you want to make it quick then give me my ring back and I'll be happy to leave." It was the amused look on his face that made her realize he had no intention of granting her wishes.

"No Chloe." He stood up and started to grab his glasses. "I have to go."

"No!" She stepped forward and pushed him away from his gear with her hand on her chest. "Tell me what is going on. And I'm not talking about Lex. I'm talking about you."

It was to late for him to ignore her questions. Crime fighting might have to wait for a night. "Fine." Oliver folded his arms and looked down at her. "The truth? You and Jimmy are done. Don't tell me I'm not right. You haven't seen him in a while. Chances are he doesn't know anything about your ring being gone."

"So what? It's my business not yours."

"It is my business. I kissed you a year ago and foolishly expected you to still be here waiting for me. It was one of the dumbest mistakes I ever made but I did it. So here I am, wanting to be with you, but you're insistent on having this damn ring back. Well, you're not getting it back."

"You can't just control my life!" Chloe said and stomped her foot childishly. They were both being foolish.

"I'm not letting you marry him!" They stood in silence, facing off with one another, waiting for the other to give in. Oliver took a deep breath and stepped forward. He reached out hesitantly and cradled her cheek with his hand. "I'll give it back if you promise to return it to him. Don't tell me you don't want to know if I could make you happy. I know Jimmy won't. Why can't you give us a chance?"

Chloe stepped away from him, trying to ignore how good his touch felt. "Jimmy is willing to spend the rest of his life with me." She countered angrily. How dare he suggest she risk all of that on him?

"Was. Past tense Chloe. He was willing to. Last time I checked neither one of you were spending too much time with another. In fact, your whole relationship has been put on hold right?" When she didn't answer him he continued. "You're wasting your time with him. I came back for you!" He exclaimed angrily. That should have meant something to her but it didn't. "I saw your name on that list and I came back. Then when I found out about Jimmy…."

"So I'm supposed to throw all of that away on a chance on you?" She asked incredulously. Her heart was beating a mile a minute though. He'd stolen her ring so she wouldn't marry another man, come back to protect her, and yet here she was telling the hottest, richest person ever that it wasn't enough. Man was she stupid. Unfortunately, her pride was winning out over her heart. "You are incapable of being in a relationship with anyone. You can't even stay in one place more than a month. I haven't even seen you in a year!"

When she said it like that it sounded pretty foolish he supposed. He wasn't exactly the most reliable person when it came to relationships. "Maybe I've changed."

"And maybe Lex is one of the good guys and Clark is bent on world domination."

"The sarcasm isn't necessary." She let out a loud huff and he knew he was on dangerous ground. He had to change his attitude soon. "Chloe, look, I'm sorry. I screwed up and it took me a very long time to realize it. I was stupid and thought you wouldn't be mad. Then when I came back and found out you were engaged to that goofy, nosy photographer I did what I had to do Especially considering I knew the two of you weren't seeing much of each other. I had to make a move while I could."

Why did he have to seem so devoted to her? "How did you know about Jimmy and I?"

"From Lois a little bit, but mostly Clark." He paused and hesitated on revealing anything else but finally decided to spill the beans. In fact, it might even ease her suspicions to know her best friends sent him after her. "Lois told me first. I ran into them together about a month ago. She said you two had gotten engaged but it was kind of rocky. It was later that I got the details from Clark. I didn't tell him about last year but he could tell something was up. It was his suggestion that I come back. I wasn't sure about interrupting your life until I saw your name on that list." He stepped forward and grabbed her hands in his. "He doesn't care for you like I do and he definitely can't protect you." Still she looked wary of him, and she probably had every right to be. After all, she knew first hand from her cousin how he was. This was different though. "I'm not going to just pick up and leave you."

"You can't believe that." Chloe whispered hoarsely. She could hardly speak without fear she might cry. She believed everything he said, except the part about him leaving. "You will leave Oliver. I know just as well as you do what is out there. You'll never stop."

"Then you can come with me." She looked stricken at his comment. Like it could have probably been the stupidest thing she ever heard. It probably was. "Maybe not now. I don't expect you to drop everything for a guy who kissed you once, ran off, and stole your engagement ring. But later, when you're sure I want to be with you."

"My job…" Was she really considering this?

He smirked as he realized she was losing the battle. "Doesn't pay well." He brought his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips. "Working for me pays a lot more."

"My ring." She whispered against his finger and gasped when his arm went around her waste.

"Doesn't mean anything to you anymore. Promise me you'll give it back." His last words were desperate. He needed to hear her say she didn't want it, that she didn't want Jimmy.

Chloe looked up at him with wide eyes. His head had lowered and his lips were only inches from her own. "I'd planned to give it back to him over a month ago."

That was all Oliver had needed to hear. He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her against him without a second thought.

Chloe nervously tapped her foot as the elevator lifted her up to Oliver's apartment. When the gate opened he was standing behind his computer waiting for her.

"Well?" He asked anxiously.

"I did it." For a moment she glanced down at her empty ring finger. Technically it had been bare for almost two weeks but it was different now. Now Jimmy had the ring.

Oliver walked around the desk and came to a stop in front of her. He placed and gentle kiss on her forehead and looked down at her. "Was he okay?"

Chloe shook her head and smiled up at him. "Doesn't matter."

That was fine with him. She wasn't engaged anymore, she was happy, and she was with him. _That_ was all that mattered.


End file.
